


Thanks Jean

by sassylittleship



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys Kissing, College Student Eren Yeager, French Teacher Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Misunderstandings, Short, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:04:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3696815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassylittleship/pseuds/sassylittleship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is Eren's French professor and tutor. Jean unknowingly gives them a little push.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks Jean

“Jaeger!!!!”

Oh god, Eren knew that voice. That was the voice of Levi, his French professor. Eren had sort of a knack for pissing him off without meaning to. Turning around on the quad, he saw his pint size professor storming towards him. As soon as Levi reached him, Eren was pulled down to eye level with the professor and tried to prepare himself.

Not preparing himself for being yelled at, no, he was preparing himself for those hauntingly beautiful grey eyes and a whole lot of soft looking pale skin because lately his attractive teacher was making him lose focus more often than not. 

Levi had always been rather hot but, with the tutoring sessions they’ve been having, he’s learned how sweet and domestic Levi can be when he’s not stomping around and screaming(which is also unfairly hot) and Eren was finding it increasingly difficult to control himself.

Levi then dragged him into a sort of alley way between to campus buildings, away from the prying eyes of the other students and teachers. Eren didn’t know what he did, but Levi probably pulled him there to kill him.

“Eren, what the hell is this you shitty brat?” Levi hissed when they were out of ear shot. Eren honestly didn’t really care at Levi at this point because Levi was pressed up very much against him, sharing some wonderfully hot body heat.

Then Levi shoved his phone in Eren’s face and his eyes widened. There was a message to Levi from him saying that he would like to pay for his tutoring with his *ahem* male genitalia in said teacher’s butt. Eren definitely did not remember sending that. When Eren looked back at Levi’s face he noticed a slight pink tint to his cheeks.

“I didn’t send that.”

“What do you mean you didn’t send it, brat? It says right here that you did.”

“Jean was probably messing with my phone again. My preferred payment is not with my dick.” Jean tended to use his phone to mess with people and usually ended with a punch in the face from the innocent target.

“Oh,” Levi said sounding strangely disappointed as he backs up and looks away.

Wait. Eren grabs Levi’s face in between his and stares straight into those gorgeous eyes. Goddamn if he was going to let probably the best chance of being bold about this attraction to be wasted.

“Unless you’d be happy with that sort payment plan.” Eren could feel Levi’s breathe quicken on his face and see the deer caught in headlights look rarely seen across his face. Eren relished in being able to cause such a reaction in his stony faced teacher. Levi quickly composed himself, though, scoffing and pushing Eren away.

“At least buy me dinner first,” Levi muttered under his breathe to himself, but Eren caught it.

“That can be arranged,” Eren said as a wide, genuine smile crept it’s way onto his face.

Levi stood completely still for a moment, seemingly contemplating something. Then all Eren saw was that pretty pale skin as he was fiercely pressed up against the wall of the nearest building and kissed furiously. After getting over the initial shock, Eren responded with just as much intensity, feeling like the butterflies in his stomach were on fire.

He never thought kissing Levi would be this good. Soon tongue slipped into the kiss easily and it was sloppy, hot, and all around perfect.

Then Levi suddenly stops and pulls away, only enough to lean in and whisper I his ear, “Take me out tonight and then we an discuss our…tutoring arrangement.”

Eren shivered at the hot breath against his ear. Levi, satisfied with the response, pulled away, taking all of his delicious body heat and winking before stalking off with his trademark smirk firmly set on his face and excitement in his eyes.

And if Eren jumped up and down while screaming with a never ending smile on his face in an empty alley, well, no one needed to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment.


End file.
